


Lalli plays hide-and-seek

by Mpkorver



Series: 12th chapter break fics [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli flirts with Emil by hiding. The plan is that Emil finds him and they'd hug. Will his flirting work the way Lalli expects?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalli plays hide-and-seek

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of my series of daily fics during the 12th chapter break, starting the 25th of August until the 31th of August. It will contain mainly Emilalli fics, mostly for general audiences.

The crew stopped somewhere in Odense after having driven for a while.  
“Alright team,” Sigrun said, “we’re close to the library now. We need a safe space to stay so we can investigate tomorrow. We need our scout. Has anyone seen Lalli?”

The crew looked at Tuuri and Emil in particular.  
“I haven’t seen him.” Tuuri shrugged.  
“Me neither.” Emil said, starting to worry a tiny bit.  
“We’ll have to search for him.” Sigrun said. “He can’t be that far, we’ll start looking in the tank.”

“Lalli, where are you?!”  
“Little forest mage guy!” it sounded.

Lalli did hear them. Although he wouldn’t mind going scouting, he felt like playing hide and seek. He wouldn’t make it too difficult for them to find him. He rolled under Tuuri’s bed, where he usually slept, and hid close to the wall.

Emil went in the bunkroom.  
“Lalli, are you here?” he asked. He looked around and saw no-one, so he returned. Where would his cat-scout be?

_:/ Under the bed, Emil, under!_ Lalli thought. Why didn’t Emil find him? _Come here and hug me_ , Lalli thought. Emil needed to find Lalli hiding and they would hug. Didn’t Emil understand this was Lalli’s way of flirting with him? He should play along.

“No Lalli in the bedroom, Sigrun.” Emil reported.  
“We’ve searched through the whole tank and no trace of Lalli,” she replied. “He must be outside.”  
“Hold on Lalli, I’ll save you!” Emil said, starting to actually get worried now. He ran outside, ready to fight whatever had hurt his Lalli.  
“Wait.” Sigrun said. “I like your enthusiasm but we need someone to stay in the tank, in case he returns. And for all we know, he might be ripped apart or…”

Emil put his hands against his ears. “Nope, nope!” he shouted. “I wouldn’t want to see that. I probably better stay in the tank.” Now Emil was scared of in what state Lalli would be when the crew returned.  
“Alright, that’s settled. Come on, we’re going to find our scout.” Sigrun said to the rest of the crew. “Emil, see you before it gets dark, hopefully with Lalli.”

Emil sighed when the others left. He really wanted Lalli to be alive. He went to the bunkroom and sat on his bed. What if Lalli would never return? Then he’d never get to see his sleeping form again, laying under… Tuuri’s bed…

Wait… Tuuri’s bed! Emil realised that he hadn’t actually looked under any of the beds. Maybe Lalli would be hiding there. Emil got up and went on his knees to look under the bed, where he saw Lalli smiling because Emil had finally found him.

_About time_ , Lalli thought while coming from under the bed. He stood up.

“I’m so glad I found you!” Emil said.

Other than blathering Swedish gibberish, Emil wasn’t doing anything. Did Lalli have to do everything himself?

Lalli hugged Emil, who was surprised. It was a nice surprise though.  
“Why did you hide? You got us all very worried, especially me. The others are looking for you now.”

The Finn had no clue what Emil was saying so he just hugged him again.

“Was this your plan… to hug me?” Emil asked, feeling warm inside. “You could have just asked… oh wait.” Emil hugged back. “What do we do now… I guess we can’t do much else than waiting for the others to get back. Meanwhile, we have the tank and all the time for ourselves. I gotta admit, I like your plans.”

Lalli thought Emil’s voice was nice to listen to. He snuggled up close against him and played with his hair. Emil smiled and stroke his back, making Lalli purr. The Swede thought this was an incredibly cute sound. Emil felt an urge to kiss Lalli on the cheek. If only he dared to... but he didn't. They kept cuddling until the crew came back.

“Sorry Emil, we haven’t found our scout… oh there he is, good.” Sigrun saw Lalli curled up like a cat, leaning to Emil.  
“Y-yes, when you were away, he returned from the forest.” Emil made up, not wanting to be a traitor. Also because he was the one who had inspected the bunkroom…

“We played hide and seek,” Lalli told “Tuuri, “And we hugged!”  
“Sounds like you and Emil had fun. Don’t do this again though, he was really worried.” Tuuri replied.  
She switched to Swedish. “You played hide and seek?” she asked Emil.  
“No, we… well, in a way, yes,” he replied.

Tuuri smiled. “I’m glad you two are getting along so well. For now, we need our scout.”  
She switched back to Finnish. “Lalli, we need your scouting skills now.”  
“Okay,” he said to Tuuri. He turned to Emil. “Bye,” he said, right before he kissed Emil on the cheek. 

Emil blushed. Did Lalli really do that in front of the others?! But no-one seemed to be surprised or to mind.

“So cuute,” Tuuri muttered. She was happy Lalli had found his soulmate and wasn’t lonely on the expedition.

Lalli ran off to do his job.


End file.
